Keep Her Safe
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Claire goes to New York and shakes up the Petrelli clan’s lives. This was written before 1x18: Parasite and is a spolier free gen fic. Some daddydaughter bonding and uncleniece bonding. A what if scenario.


**Title:** Keep Her Safe  
**Characters:** Claire, Nathan, Peter  
**Length:** 1,346 words  
**Summary:** Claire goes to New York and shakes up the Petrelli clan's lives.  
**Warnings:** AU- Claire goes to NY to find Nathan and finds him before Mrs. Petrelli  
**A/N:** This was written for heroesholidays on LJ. This is my first time in this fandom so it was rough.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli looked at the girl in front of him. She was his daughter. But she couldn't stay with him. Having an illegitimate daughter would be suicide for his campaign and his future in politics. He needed to make sure she understood this.

"Claire, I don't know how to say this, but you can't stay here. My wife and sons know nothing about you or people who are like us. I can't have you come in and ruin my life because you had a fight with your adopted father. Get out." Nathan glared at the young girl in front of him.

"You don't understand! He wanted to let these people he works for experiment on me. I just want to be normal. I don't want to be able to not die and be some freaky girl in a bubble for scientists' amusement." Claire pleaded trying to get the man in front of her to understand."

"Does you father have horned-rimmed glasses?"

"Yes but why does that matter?" Claire was puzzled.

"They did the same to me. But that doesn't mean I can help you. Go back to Texas Claire. I will come and help you after the election and after I figure out how to explain your existence and well our, well abilities to my family. Do you need money to get back?" Nathan found himself caring for the young girl in front of him, fatherly instinct he supposed. Nathan knew that now was not the time. He would help her after the election.

"No I'll manage to find help here in the city." Claire stormed out of the campaign headquarters. She was hurt. All she wanted was a family- someone to love her unconditionally no matter her abilities. But it seemed like any man that was destined to be a father figure in her life was out to hurt her. Tears forming in her eyes she bumped into a person.

"Sorry." Claire looked up at the person she ran into.

"Claire? What are you doing here? Where's your family? I didn't know you were so interested in politics... or Nathan's campaign for that matter." Peter looked down at the cheerleader he once saved.

"I ran away and I was looking for you. You did save me before. I thought you may be able to help again. I wandered in here for directions to your street. This city can be so confusing." Claire looked at Peter

"I need to talk to Nathan... and then I am taking you out for lunch. You look starving. In order to pay me back for lunch you will explain this whole running away thing. Deal?" Peter smiled.

"Deal. I'll wait outside on that bench for you." Claire agreed.

Claire started to head outside and Peter started to head back to Nathan's office but unknown to both of them Nathan had seen and heard the exchange. "Both of you get in my office now."

"Nathan... I'll go I won't ask him for help. Don't get him involved in this." Claire didn't want to hurt Peter. Besides since Peter and Nathan had the same name according to the name tag on Nathan's desk she didn't want to cause problems if they were related.

"Claire, don't be ridiculous. You ran away from your adopted father for very good reasons. I know I seemed heartless but I really wanted to help. But I think your uncle would help you if we clued him in."

"What's going on?" Peter looked between Nathan and Claire bewildered.

"Peter I thought you knew Claire... the cheerleader you saved. My daughter."

"You guys are brothers? I thought you may be cousins or something. I just can't see you two being related. I mean Nathan is well mean and cruel and Peter is nice and empathetic and stuff. It doesn't make sense." Claire was babbling.

"She's my niece? Wow. This whole saving the world thing is becoming more and more intertwined and interesting. Wait until the others hear this. And how can I help?" Peter was excited that Nathan seemed to be trusting him with something.

"Peter... no one can know Claire is here or that she's my daughter. Not while the company is after her. I'm paying for both of you to go on vacation or something until after the election. This way Peter won't blow up New York... and Claire-"

"Won't blow your campaign?" Clare interjected sadly.

"Well, yes but this is how I can make sure you safe until I can figure out how to explain your existence to the world. If I get this position I could help people like us. It is for the best Claire. I wanted to help I just wasn't sure how so I made the mistake of attempting to make the problem go away as soon as possible." Nathan bit his lip and looked at her hoping she would understand.

"I guess. So where are we going?"

"If people are after her it would make the most sense to get away from the country. Please tell me you have a passport with you Claire?"

"Duh. I'm not stupid! So where are we going?"

"Paris? England? Australia? Where ever you would like." Nathan smiled.

"Australia sounds nice." Claire grinned

"Australia it is then. Peter please go and make the arrangements. I need to have a discussion with my daughter."

"But who's after Claire?" Peter rolled his eyes as soon as Nathan went back to bossing him around.

"The company my adopted father works for. They take people like us and treat them like experiments. I found out about them and my protection from them was over and he could do nothing for me. He was willing to sacrifice me for his job." Clare tried to hold back tears but they fell.

"They kidnapped me too. I don't want her to go through what I did." Nathan looked pointedly at Peter and pulled Claire into his arms rubbing her back soothingly.

"Australia it is then. Claire do you have clothes with you?"

"Peter it doesn't matter. Take her to Macy's on me before you leave and get whatever she needs. I'm taking care of her now. You hear that Claire? Daddy's here."

Peter could sense that they needed a moment and left the office shutting the door behind him. An aide walked by and was ready to knock on the door but Peter stopped her. "Not now. Nathan is busy with something important. Whatever you need to know can wait."

Nathan held Claire until her sobbing ceased.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. Your showing up like this was the last thing I ever expected. As far as I knew you were safe and no one would harm you because of this. I know what they do to people. Had I known from the beginning that you were the cheerleader I would have thought of this. He won't hurt you. No one will hurt you. You understand?

"Yeah dad I do." Claire grinned and threw her arms around Nathan.

"So you're calling me Dad now? I could get used to that." Nathan grinned and tickled her sides. "I really could get used to that Claire-bear."

That afternoon Peter, Nathan and Claire went and got everything she would need for the trip to Australia. Then Nathan drove the two of them to the airport.

"Claire I have a present for you before you go." Nathan pulled her aside and handed her a small box. Claire opened it up and saw a charm bracelet inside. There were a few charms on bracelet. These consisted for a heart, a bird, a cheer megaphone, a bear and something that resembled a double helix. "To remember me by" Nathan explained looking at her face light up.

"Thanks Dad! Claire gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Bye I'll miss you."

"Keep her safe Peter! Nathan warned as the two of them disappeared into the crowded airport to be kept safe. Peter would be away, with Claire, and somehow, thought Nathan, this would save the world.


End file.
